


Under The Moogle Blossoms

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Smitten, brotherhood era, pre-dating, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio escorts Iris to her favorite event, the Moogle Blossom festival, in an effort to get to spend time with his crush, Ignis.Set pregame, roughly post brotherhood.





	Under The Moogle Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Calaysia, for bringing up that there hasn't been enough fluff lately, and making me want to write this little drabble.

Gladio heard frantic, light knocking on his door. 

"Gladdyyyy! Gladdy Gladdy Gladdy open up!"

Gladio groaned, and rolled off of his bed. He ran a hand through his hair, it had starting growing long on the top, but not long enough yet to be unruly. 

He opened his door, scowling at the young lady behind it. 

Iris grinned wide, and swayed innocently side to side. 

"Did I wake you!?"

"Y'know you didn't, that's why you came pounding on my door. What's up, squirt?"

Iris puffed her cheeks out, and pouted.

"Stop calling me that, Gladdy! M'not a baby anymore!"

Gladio ruffled her hair, and turned away to walk back into his room. He waved her in behind him, and sat on the side of his bed.

He stifled a yawn behind his hand, and rubbed over the back of his head.

"What's up?"

"Are you going?!"

Gladio tilted his head. 

"Going where?"

"To the Moogle Blossom festival, Gladdy! We've BEEN OVER THIS!"

She stomped her foot again. It was her favorite festival of the year, something Gladio knew well. He shrugged off his forgetfulness.

"Oh...right. I dunno, probably not."

He watched her cheeks puff out again, and did his brotherly duty in teasing her. 

"I heard Noct saying he was gonna be there." 

He grinned as he watched the flush grow over her cheeks. He knew she'd had a crush on the prince ever since she'd met him, and took every chance he could to tease her about it.

"W-well! I heard Iggy's driving him there~"

She grinned, and teased him back. She knew just as well about his crush on the Prince's advisor. 

Gladio hopped from the bed, and chased his little sister out of the room, calling after her down the hall. 

"We're leaving in a half an hour!...ya...little half pint moogle pain in my ass..."

He grumbled as he backed into his room. He loved his sister to death, but cursed the fact that they both were graced with their mother's gift of sass. 

Their father loved to tell stories of how Iris reminded him so much of their mother, how the Lady Amicitia was the portrait of grace, and strength, and could cut you down just as easily with her words, as with a sword. 

He closed the door behind him, and slipped his sweatpants off his hips. He stepped out of them, and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Ten minute shower. Fifteen to get dressed. He could pull this off. 

He had an advisor to impress. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis, Prompto, and Noct weren't hard to find once Gladio and Iris had arrived to the park. Ignis was settled under a large tree, covered in light pink blossoms. He had a blanket spread out over the ground, and a wicker basket beside him. His shoes were already off, sitting next to the blanket. 

Gladio swallowed hard at the sight of Ignis in his casual clothes. Dark jeans, and a long sleeved v-neck shirt, though he knew the man could pull off anything. He was so enamored, he barely noticed Prompto and Noct to the side of the tree chatting.

The advisor glanced up at the two approaching, and offered a polite smile. He had secretly been hoping to see the shield. 

"Hello, Gladio, Iris." 

"Hi Iggy!" Iris waved excitedly, before blushing, and waving shyly to Noct. "Hey Noct."

"Hey, Iris. Prom and I were about to go throw a frisbee, you wanna join?" 

"Yeah, def!" She nodded, and waved to her brother and Ignis, before running off with the two young men. 

Gladio exhaled. He was sure they had all somehow planned to leave him alone with Ignis. 

Ignis gestured to the spot beside him on the blanket. 

"There's plenty of space, should you like to join me, Gladio." 

Gladio nodded, pleased Ignis invited him. He slipped off his sneakers, leaving them beside the blanket with Ignis' shoes, and moved to sit. Ignis smiled warmly to him, and scooted a bit closer. 

"Did you bring your book?"

Gladio patted the side of his jacket, denoting it was in his inside pocket. 

"Yep. Figured I'd get some sun. Make a date-a day of it." Gladio stammered to cover his slip of the tongue, and prayed to every astral that Ignis didn't catch him. 

Ignis' lips twitched in a smirk. 

"As was my plan as well."

He reached over to his basket, and removed a book to show Gladio. 

"I've also brought tea, and snacks."

"You always think of everything, Iggy." 

Gladio removed his jacket, slipped his book out, and bundled the jacket behind his head to lean against the tree. Ignis opened his book to begin reading, though Gladio caught him stealing a glance. He tried to make conversation.

"It's uh...a nice day, huh?" 

"Yes, blessed weather for the festival." 

Ignis looked up from his book, and over to Gladio. His eyes glanced over the lined tattoo on his arms, before he averted them. 

"Are you not cold, in only a short sleeved shirt?"

"Nah, y'know I don't get cold all that easy. Besides, you'd keep me warm, right?" 

Gladio internally panicked, cursing his habit to always be flirtatious. Ignis chuckled, and placed a hand on Gladio's bicep. Gladio was certain he felt the blood rush to his face.

"You feel quite warm to me, but...I suppose..." 

Ignis scooted close enough for their arms to touch. He looked at Gladio, and smirked slightly. 

"We could always move closer together." 

Gladio swallowed hard again. He was close enough that he could smell Ignis' bodywash, a hint of lavender and musk.

"I-I mean, I wouldn't want to accidentally overheat you or anything." 

"Heads up!!" 

Gladio heard Noct call, and managed to see the fribee careening toward them. In a swift move, he tossed himself over Ignis' lap, and caught it before it had a chance to hit him.

Ignis looked down at the shield sprawled across his legs, then up to the prince running toward them. 

"Shit!"

"Language." Ignis interjected.

"...Sorry, guys. Iris tossed it a little wide. I always forget what an arm she has on her!" 

"She's an Amicitia alright..."

Gladio looked up, and saw his sister with a not-so-innocent grin on her face. He knelt upright, and threw it back at her, holding nothing back. He watched the young girl crouch, and jump to catch it with ease.  
He snorted, and shook his head. 

"Don't take it easy on her, Noct." 

He flopped back to a seated position and looked at Ignis. 

"Sorry about that, Iggy. Both the frisbee, and tossing myself on your legs." 

Ignis shook his head, and pushed his glasses up with a fingertip. 

"Nonsense, you guarded me. Nothing to apologize for."

"I mean, I don't want to make it a habit to throw myself on you." Gladio closed his eyes tight, again immediately kicking himself for his words. 

"Mn." Ignis opened his book, and crossed his legs at the ankles. "I can't necessarily say I would mind." 

Gladio was certain in that moment, that he must have been hearing things.

"Come again?" 

"You heard me, Gladiolus." Ignis flipped a page, as if he hadn't just blatantly flirted with Gladio. 

"Yeah, yeah, I just thought I was going -crazy.-" 

"Gladio..." Ignis closed his book, and turned to look at him. "You -do- realize I've harbored affections for you since we were children." 

Gladio gawked at Ignis, his lips parted in an aghast expression. 

"What." 

Ignis nodded slightly. 

"I thought I made intentions clear. I've always brought you special lunches when you trained with Noct. I've always made sure to pay mind to what you're reading. I thought...I thought you had always known, and were being polite in not declining. I thought your flirting was just your personality..." 

"Hey, wait, you brought Noct lunch too!" Gladio tried to contradict his explanation.

Ignis responded with a shake of his head.

"With double protein and extra vegetables? I think not." 

"You...you like me."

"Yes, Gladio."

"So...all the times we've trained?" Gladio asked.

"And I've let you pin me? Yes." Ignis replied with a curt nod. Gladio burst out laughing. 

"-Let- me pin you?! Yeah, alright. We'll see about that next time we train." 

"When I pin you? Gladly." 

Gladio noticed the playful smirk across Ignis' lips. He reciprocated in kind, and laughed. 

"I can't believe I've been so dumb." 

"Nor I, Gladio." 

"So...can this be our first date?" 

Ignis shook his head. 

"You'll not get off so easily Gladiolus Amicitia. You'll need to ask me on a proper date."

"Sooo....dinner tomorrow?" 

"Why not tonight. We've much of a relationship to catch up on." 

"I'd love to, Iggy. Hey...is that offer to toss myself on your legs still valid?"

Gladio tilted his head, gesturing to Ignis' thighs. Ignis nodded, scooting back to lean against the tree. He reached over to grab Gladio's jacket, and folded it onto his thighs. 

Gladio smiled, and shifted to rest his head on his jacket. He looked up at Ignis with an enamored expression, before opening his book, and beginning to read. 

Ignis smiled down at him as he reopened his own book, stealing little glances over the top. 

And across the grass, three co-conspirators congratulated each other on finally bringing them together.


End file.
